Drilling operations often include a gas extraction system. Gas-in-air measurements may provide qualitative and quantitative hydrocarbon gas data. This measurement typically uses a gas trap. Drilling mud gasses are separated by agitating the drilling fluid, mixing it with make-up air, and sending the resulting gas to gas analyzers operated in the onsite Surface Data Logging (SDL) unit. Gas-in-mud systems generally include a series of pumps, a separator, a coriolis meter, a heater, and a degasser.
One type of gas extraction system allows a measurement to be taken close to the time of the gas extraction. This system generates a gaseous sample stream from an active drilling fluid system. The gaseous sample stream is delivered to an array of analytical devices and/or collection systems for processing.